40k: Last Man Standing
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: What will a chaplain do when he is left alone in a lost war?
1. Chapter 1

Warhammer 40k:  
Last Man Standing

Chapter 1: The prologue

At the center of a newfound planet, inhabited by Orks, space marine pods fall from the sky, driving into the ground. When a pod opens, space marines, in their bulky power armours walk out, ready for war. One pod fell right into a group of orks, crushing them underneath, and sending others flying with its tremendous force. A chaplain, with his black armor and gleaming skull helmet, walked out with his squad of space marines. The name of the Chaplain is Liberd (Writer's note: Pronounced Lai-berd). His 4 subordinates, 3 in terminator armours and an apothecary ready their bloters and chainswords. The Chaplain saw a dying ork, leg smashed under the pod. Liberd Took his bloter pistol out, and fire an explosive round into the ork's head. Drawing his force sword, passed onto many generations, vigilantly charged into the battlefield with his battle-brothers.

In the midst of the battle, Libert's squad took cover at the back of a wall near a ruined building. Armies of orks charged forward while the imperial guardsmen effortlessly repelling them, with the assistance of basillisks and orbital strikes. The chaplain, with his squad, charged past the guardsmen into the rank of orks, not worrying of friendly fire knowing that puny las-beam rounds wouldn't leave a single mark on their thick power armours. The chaplain,his force blade held up high, slashed down at an ork with fury, cutting its head down to the chest before pulling the blade out. The terminators simply get slashed by ork axes, unharmed, and fighting back with their chainswords. The apothecary wasn't weak either. The apothecary hack the orks with his chainsword, killing several greenskins.

Not long after that, an artillery shell dropped down on a terminator, killing him and sending his lifeless body flying. Liberd wasn't distracted by the death of his subordinate while there are armies of orks infront of him. The chaplain roar furiously, shaking the mind of the timid orks, and halted the brave ones. Exactly, he wouldn't define a greenskin as brave. He hacked through more orks, while they flood in like a green sea. Up in the sky, an incendairy rocket flew into an army or orks, killing a large portion of them. It was the firehawk, the chapter's newest vessel. The chaplain pressed on, not realizing the coming despair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's Pre-note: I will stay on third person writing, but I will try to give more characteristics for the characters, and drawing the reader closer. And I use notepad, so I don't know if I got anything wrong, so expect errors.

One more thing: Please tell me how to respond to reviews.

40k: Last Man Standing Chapter2: Not the end, but a beginning.

Libert, still slashing and beating up greenskins, advance foward. Some orks ran past him, but shot down by the las beams. While hacking the orks apart, before he killed the ork lying on the ground Libert said "This galaxy is ours, Xeno!" and stabbed the ork. He looked around, and noticed that another terminator was being attacked by killa-kans. Before Libert could rush in to assist his battle-brother, the terminator's head was cut off by a saw. The dead body went down on its knees, then fell to the ground.

Libert rushed in, leapt in at a killa-kan, stabbing into the cockpit, killing the ork inside. He looked back, and saw guardsmen advancing fowards with baneblades. The baneblades started firing, shredding greenskins to pieces. "That's what I'm talking about." one of his subordinates said through the comm. Suddenly, orks use jump-packs to land on baneblades, planting dozens of melta bombs on them before jumping away for cover. The baneblades was destroyed.

Seeing their mark of pride devastated, the guardsmen panicked. The orks shoot and slashed them while they were running for their lives. Libert gazed up into the sky, and noticed that the firehawk has withdrawn. He noticed that his fellow chapter have been isolated. A terminator screamed through the comm. Libert turned his head quickly and saw the ork's warboss stabbed his battle-brother with its oversized metal claw. The warboss carried a large chain axe, and its left hand is a large claw.

It charged foward, roaring. While it was charging, the apothecary leapt in its way with his chainsword ready, hoping to protect his leader. The warboss grabbed the chain sward with its claw, then unleashed a horizontal slash with the chain axe, cutting the apothecary in half. It was a bad swing, and the chain axe was sent flying into the rank of orks, killing some. Libert, upon seeing his squad obliterated, was enraged. Libert, while roaring, charged at the warboss. The warboss did a sideways sweep, sending Libert flying. Libert fell onto the ground, then stood up, limping. The warboss was standing by for another charge. The greenskin felt a jolt of pain in its chest. It looked down, and saw a force blade impaled through its chest. The warboss fell to the ground, lifeless.

Instead of being scared, the army of orks charged at him with their crude axes. Libert took the dead apothecary's chainsword, and stood his ground. Little by little, he was being pushed back by hordes of greenskins. Not long later, he was pushed back to the end of a cliff. Libert, with his chainsword, hacked down orks. Suddenly, one of them charged in and speared him. Losing his balance, Libert fell down the cliff with the ork. He drew his bolter pistol, shot an explosive round at the ork's head in mid air. Libert unseathed the chainsword and grabbed the ork and positioned it under him. They landed with a loud thud, the ork crushed by gravity.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Writer notes: I will try to keep a chapter short, as I have planned to have many chapters.

40k: Last Man Standing Chapter 3: The Flashback

Libert woke up, his armor torn, with a chunk of blood under him. He felt disgusted. He had never thought that he would feel disgust again after killing that many. He lie there for a few minutes, then sat up. The sky was dark, filled with sounds of joy, madness and insanity of the orks, celebrating their victory. There was a puddle of water near him. He looked down at it, and saw the reflection of himself. He saw his crushed armor and his helmit, with a diagonal slash across his skull helmet.

The slash didn't happened in this planet. He remembered where he got it from. The blow of honour was dealt at Kronus, Thur'abis Plateau. Sinking into the past, he rembered. He was at his youth, newly promoted from a sergeant to a chaplain because of his assult at Or'es Tash'n and the genocide of ork at The Green Coast. He stepped out of a thunderhawk, infront of the entrance of the catacombs. Force Commander Thule stood, telling them about the honours, duty and objectives of the space marines. Thule was rallying the chapter. Soon after that, they entered the catacombs.

The scene flashed through, with Libert at the frontlines, pressing foward. He hacked necrons to piles of junk. Suddenly, the necron lord of Kronus charged in. It was charging with an unmatchable speed. then it did the horizontal swing with its spear. One of the brothers he most trusted, Sergeant Layberg jumped in, protecting him. The spear cut clean through his head, then onto Libert's head, through his helmet, a little too shallow to kill him, but it still drew some blood from Libert.

Suddenly, Commander Thule rushed in, with his daemonhunter hammer, swung the hammer, hitting the body part of the necron lord killing it. He would never use the word kill against the necrons, since they never truly dies. After Thule have set the bomb, they retreated swiftly through the catacombs land and tunnels, killing some necrons, barely escaping death as the catacombs fell apart. It was the most thrilling experience of his life.

Shortly after the liberation of Kronus, he was moved to the Silver Talons chapter, which contain only the veterans, the trump cards of the emperror and the aces. The flashback was gone. Libert took his crippled helmet off, revealing a large scar across his face. Libert stood up, picked up his chainsword, then started walking nowhere. He hadn't thought of his destination, yet he still walked on. He started travelling through the hive of the greenskins, saw shadows and feet like being watched, but yet he walked on. 


	4. Chapter 4

Writer Note: Well, I usually lob these out in a 20 minutes time because I need to get this and that, busy all day. I will try my best to make no mistakes, fergo. Thanks for reading!

Note2: I was going to use this chapter's name as chapter 3, but Libert haven't got so much depth, so I added the recap in chapter 3.

Note3: I have thought of the name of the last chapter, thanks to fergo for saying it in the reviews. If you don't want to know the name, don't read Note4.

Note4: The last chapter name will be: Still Standing

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter 4: The Valley Run

Libert was in a narrow valley, so narrow that vehicles wouldn't be able to get in (except walkers). It would give him a large tactical advangage since all he have is a chainsword and bolter pistol, which is not the tools of the trade for taking tanks out, but he has a melta bomb. As he had walked for a few miles, he had seen ork patrols here and there. It proves that their leader is quite vigilant, cautious and intelligent. Not as intelligent as Astertes or humans because most of the patrols were placed in a near useless positions, allowing Libert to slip by unseen by the greenskin Xenos.

"Anybody, respond. This is Chaplain Libert, please respond." He talked through the comm, but no one seemed to answer. Libert had suggested that his commlink is broken by the fall or his battle-brothers are too far away for the signal to reach. He had not been in a despair like this before. His morale, shattered to pieces, as his comrades fell and retreated. He gazed at his mark of Silver Talon (which looks like a T-rex footprint upside-down painted in gleaming silver) and thought that maybe his brothers left him to die. Soon, he got rid of that disgusting thought. He hadn't smelled anything except blood for a long time now. Both the blood on his devastated power armour, and the scent of blood in the air.

He walked on, into the valley, then a body of a guardsman fell from the sky. Several bodies fell down, and more, and more. He know now that what this valley was for. It was for sacraficial. Due to his gleaming silver armor, the orks had noticed him and alertered the others. Soon, there are several hundreds firing las-rounds at him. Surely, it still wouldn't do anything to his armor, let alone pierce it, but he had removed his helmet. If he was shot at the head, it would explode in pieces. Soon, orks used jumppacks to get down to him. There were many orks. He seathed his chainsword, and prepared his bolter pistol. He fired an explosive round into a greenskin's jumppack, causing it to explode, killing some of them.

Libert had to stay near the walls of the valley to prevent orks firing at him from above, but the orks have surrounded the valley on both sides. When he dodged to one, the orks on the other side will fire. The commanding greenskin is quite skilled, he thought to himself. Now he was sprinting to the end of the valley, firing his bolter crazily and slashing Xenos with his chainsword. He turned back once, and noticed that he had killed dozens. However, they hadn't stop coming after him.

The greenskin hordes were endless. Libert have used up over a half of his ammo supply. He had to find a way out. He was near the end of the valley, when a (ork's looted) Lerman Russ crashed into the end of the valley, blocking his path out, and the main cannon aiming directly at him. He felt fear, but professionally suppressed it down. He jumped to the side as the Lerman Russ fired its main gun. The shell hit the ground, killing some orks, and wounding many.

Libert scanned his surroundings, and saw a cave. He ran into it, and before the orks could rush into the cave, he lobbed his melta bomb at the cave entrance. The cave entrance blew up, blocking the path. Libert didn't know how many he killed with the explosion, but it saved his life. He fell down, sitting, lying against the cave wall. He checked his ammunation, reloaded his gun and tried speaking through the commlink a few dozen times. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. He closed his eyes, and opened it again. It happened several times, before he could not resist the urge. This time, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep, unconscious.

To be Continued...

Note: In a combat scene, I typed as fast as hell to go on with the pace of the battle! 


	5. Chapter 5

Writer Notes: My internet was down...

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter 5: Light of Hope Libert woke up, seeing that he was untouched. He thought that it was weird, how the orks didn't blow the entrance up. He stood up, his back aching, picked up his chainsword from the ground. That was when he noticed it. He could not find his chainsword. It must have been buried under the chunk of rocks. He looked at his hip, and saw his bolter pistol. He checked the ammo, and there was only two magazines left.

He started travelling through the dark. He walked for a short time, and saw a dead body. A space marine. In the left hand, the corspe gripped tight to a blade. Libert took it from the dead space marine's hand. He noticed that he had seen it before. Its shining silver blade, engraved with the phrase "Fear no evil." It was given to the bravest space marine in the retaking of an imperial base in Qelos, a planet that is highly valuable due to its orbit, which can launch strike on any planet in its adjacent star systems. The dead body must have been Melos, an experienced veteran. And the blade must have been "The Holy Will"

Libert continued searching the body, and found a comm. He changed the frequency, then talked through the comm with a strong voice. "Is anybody over there!?". A few seconds later, someone said "We hear you, identify yourself".

"This is chaplain Libert of the Silver Talons."

"Understood, this is firehawk."

"Firehawk, I am behind enemy lines, alone. I need an evacuation right now."

The voice in the comm changed. The person on the comm said "This is general Brolem, report your casulties."

"Everyone's dead. I'm talking through Melos' comm, and he is dead."

"We are not leaving you, chaplain. We have sent the terrain map through his comm, upload it on yours, if the transferring system is intact."

Libert looked down on the map, and saw the extraction point. "It is impossible! It's like 40 miles from position, and I would likely be shot dead before I reach it."

"You have to, chaplain. We can't risk the firehawk being shot down. Over and out."

Libert uploaded the map through, then heard something in the dark. He turned his head at the source of the sound, bolter prepared. He saw a floating spider. A necron. He pulled the trigger multiple times, immobilizing it, and lifted The Holy Will, and did a horizontal slash, cutting its head clean off with the explosion of the force blade. Libert was happy and worried. Happy that this cave can lead him anywhere in this planet undetected by orks, and worried about striking the necrons right in their very home. 


	6. Chapter 6

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter 6: Into Hell, back into madness

Libert was vigilant, and stealthy. He knew that it was impossible to move through the catacombs undetected. At least, he would face less necrons. He was in a crouched position, his left hand on his bolter pistol, and his right hand supporting it. He aimed it at a necron standing still, motionless. He squeezed the trigger. There was a loud bang, and the humanoid beast's head fell off.

He looked around, and saw no more enemies around, an lowered his bolter pistol. He moved on through the old tunnels, into the center of it. It took a few hours, but he remained stealthy. Now, he is in the heart of the catacombs. It was heavily fortified by guass turrets. He knew that it was impossible to pass through undetected. He charged through. Firing his bolter pistol into anything he saw. Hacked and slash through necron infantries, destroying them in each blow.

The whole underground was alerted. Soon, hordes of necrons swarmed in with their weapons up and ready, including the necron lord. The necron lord, leading the others, charged at Libert. Libert was running away this time. A phariah ran in, and blocked his way out. He did a vertical blow, hoping to cut the phariah in half, but it blocked his sword with a spear, then threw a strong kick to Libert's stomach. A jolt of pain went through him. He felt every bit of the metallic feet digging into his shattered power armor, sending him down, screaming in agony.

The phariah was going to finish him off. It stabbed the spear at his chest, but missed because Libert rolled to the right, and lifted up his bolter pistol. The phariah pulled the spear up again, ready for another strike. Libert pulled the trigger. The bullet went into the phariah's right arm, which was carrying the spear. It was torn apart. The arm flew away and landed on the ground. The phariah turned back, looking at its flying arm, and did not have the chance to look back at Libert before he pulled the trigger again. This time, the bullet went through the head. The phariah fell to the ground, dead.

Libert got up, and the necron lord was just a few metres away from him. He pulled himself up, turned around, and deflected the necron lord's spear, sending it stabbing into the ground. Libert was about to deliver the killing blow, when the necron lord raised his hand, and made a wave that sent Libert flying several metres away. Libert got up, prepared The Holy Will, and read the phrase "Fear No Evil" on it. The necron lord rushed in, stabbing its spear into nothing as libert dodged. He raised the force blade, strengthen its force to his limit, and did a vertical slash. The necron lord raised his spear in a defensive position, but Libert's strike cut through the spear, then through the necron lord, into the ground. The necron lord fell, dead. Libert knew that it would rise again soon, and stared at the other necrons.

All the other necrons watched in shock, as they have never seen such tremendous force. The melee fighters backed off and started firing their gauss rifles. Libert sprinted to the other end of the heart of the catacombs, through a tunnel. The necrons wasn't following him in any manners. He stopped a few minutes to catch his breath. A few hours of walk through the tunnels, he saw a light. He rushed to it. He ran, not looking back, and he was out of the tunnels. Now he only have ten miles to go. 


	7. Chapter 7

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter 7: Hell above Hell.

Libert looked at his shining sword, started getting obsessed with it. He was turning insane. He started slashing rocks, ground and the air. Sometimes, he lifted his bolter up in the air, but was sensible enough to conserve the ammunition. He was really left to die, to be either killed by the orks or the necrons, he thought. He's in a desert now. The temperature was high, and the sunlight heating up the dry blood on his armor. His vision started to get blurry, but he kept going on.

He rested next to a rock, licking the blood on his power armor. At about half a kilometre away, he saw three scout bikes. The orks were on it, shooting wildly up the sky. Libert got up, standing still. He raised his bolter pistol, and waited for them to come closer. A few minutes later, they were quite close to him. Libert fired three shots, with inhuman accuracy. The orks on the bikes fell off their bikes, their lifeless body rolling on the ground. The chaplain walked up to the nearest ork, and started eating it.

Before he took the first bite, he realized something. He should trust his brothers. He should go to them. These Xenos were too low for him to eat. He pulled himself together and threw the greenskin's body away. He decided to walk on. It was a long walk. He saw nothing alive around that part of the desert, not even bones. He rested a few times after that, and walked on until he saw a large building. It was like a giant checkpoint placed between the rediculously tall sandy hills. He did not have the time to cross the hills, so he thought of a plan.

He saw scout bikes outside, patrolling the front of the building. He aimed his bolter pistol at the sky and pulled the triggers. The bikes stopped. They turned their head towards him. They talked to each other. Libert's enchanted hearing tapped the conversation. They were talking about taking him a prisoner. He unseathed his blade, dropped the bolter pistol to the ground, arms raised.

The bikers surrounded him, and parked the bikes. They all hopped off their bikes, their guns prepared. When they are at a point blank range, Libert drew his sword, cutting the first ork's head, then stabbed another. He kicked the last greenskin, toppling it over, then trampled its skull, killing it. He got on a scout bike, and rode at maximum speed towards the building. The ork on a tower telling the other one something, probably to alert the warboss or alert the others to be ready for the chaplain, but Libert did not care. Orks infront of the gate started firing at him, but Libert dodge left, right and fired a fired back.

The orks took cover from his shot. Cowards, he thought. He accelerated the bike to get above the top speed, or near exploding speed, according to the techmarines who were talking about greenskin's looted vehicles. He bailed out, and the bike crashed into the gate, exploding. Both the gate and the scout bike were junk. The orks who took cover was lying on the ground, dead, and there were many dead orks inside, probably waiting to ambush him inside. He took an extra (looted) bolter pistol from a dead ork. He put the bolter pistols in both of his hands (akimbo style) and charged in, firing at any living orks inside. It's payback time, he thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Writer's Notes: I admit that I have been slacking off for a bit, but now, I'm back in motion.

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter8: Vengeance

Libert rushed in, his bolter pistols held high, blasting green heads off its shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere, but he did not care. The only colours he could see was green, red and the black colour of his bolter pistols. One ork faked death, but Libert shot an explosive round into its leg. It made a long cry of pain and agony from the xeno, which Libert was enjoying it. He stepped on the ork's right arm, crushing its bones, making the ork cry even louder. It tried to crawl with its left arm, but Libert shot another round into the left arm. He picked up the ork, and lay it against the wall.

Libert crouched down, one knee against the ground. The Xeno looked into his eyes with horror. He pressed a bolter pistol to the greenskin's forehead. "You are not worthy enough to take us down, scum" muttered Libert quietly, but in a strong voice. Libert got up, and turned away. The ork was still shaking with terror and pain. Suddenly, Libert, in less than a second, seathed his sword, turned around and stab it into the ork's chest. "The only thing you are worthy for...is death!" Libert roared. He pulled his sword from the dead xeno's chest, licking the blood on the edge.

On the top floor, the warboss was enraged about how a single human could take down a large portion of orks in his warband. He roared at the orks standing infront of him, gesturing them to get out and kill the fool swiftly. Libert sprinted upstairs, slashing, hacking, crushing and pounding greenskins out of his way. He started to realize how he feels good about killing his enemies. He leapt, dodging an ork's low axe blow, then crushing its skull with his knee, and did a mid air vertical slash to kill the ork at the back.

This time, the stronger orks came out, but none were strong as Libert. He shoulder-tackled an ork to the ground, and stepped on its head, crushing it, then stabbing his sword into another, before reaching for a bolter pistol and nail an explosive round into its face. An ork did a horizontal swing, knocking the bolter pistol off Libert's hand. Libert decapped the greenskin with fury. He charged through, crying the phrase "For the emperror!", then threw a small ork out of the window. He was at the top floor now. All the Xenos backed away from him. Libert kicked the door over, and saw an oversized ork sitting on a crude throne.

"What do you want, human!?" Roared the ork.

"And who might you be?" Libert replied politely with a slight trace of eagerness.

"I am the boss!"

"So you are the big shot here, huh?"

"We do not need to shed anymore blood, human. I can offer the position of bodyguard, or even my right hand man to you, and gigantic amount of money as much as you want."

"I do not seek your leadership, neither your dirty loots, warboss. I am here for your head, and what kind or greenskin talks about not shedding blood anyway?"

"The worst kind." (Sorry Mcneill, I copied your phrase from Nightbringer (Ultramarines))

The xeno picked up his enermous battleaxe, charging at Libert. Libert charged back at him with The Holy Will gripped in both of his hands. Their weapons clashed, putting them into a deadlock, creating large amount of sparks, almost blinding both warriors.

To be Continued.

Writer's Notes: Another chapter launched! 


	9. Chapter 9

Writer's Note: This warboss isn't the one that is at the start of this story! That one is dead!

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter9: The bloodshed

Libert pushed his sword hard, and so did the warboss. Libert pulled his bolter pistol, but the ork foresaw it and backed away, hitting the bolter pistol out of Libert's hand with the very tip of his large battleaxe, breaking the deadlock. The warboss pulled his throne, toppling it over, then threw it with tremendous force at Libert. Libert ducked, then the throne flew past his head into the wall, making the room tremble that made Libert partly lost his balance. The warboss, with better balance, grabbed his axe with both hands, one at the end of the handle and another near the blades of its battleaxe, charged at Libert. Libert rolled to the side, dodging the charge into a crouched position.

Libert leapt in, throwing a horizontal swing, but the ork hit him with its right arm, sending Libert flying. Libert springed himself up, but the greenskin caught his legs mid-air, then threw him at the balcony. Libert barely grabbed the edge of the balcony, hanging from it. The Holy Will was on the floor of the balcony. The ork walked towards him, with its battleaxe held high. "Pledge for your life, and maybe I will give you a generous offer again." Groaned the ork.

"I do not regret my decisions, Xeno." Replied Libert in a strong voice.

"Don't be foolish, human. Your fate is in my hands now. I could crush it, but it could have been a waste of talents."

"Tell that to my traitor brothers, maybe they will accept the offer, but I fear that I would have to reject it. My loyalty lies only with the divine emperror of mankind, not some half witted green alien."

"This will be the last time. I will let you live to be my personal bodyguard. Don't be foolish, weakling."

"I may be weak, greenskin, but not foolish."

Libert's fist popped out of the concrete below the warboss' leg, pulling it. Libert let go of the balcony, pulling the ork with the body weight of an astartes and the heavy armor. The ork's whole left leg went through the concrete. Soon, the balcony cracked and the whole balcony broke off from the building. The concrete shattered, the ork and Libert was falling down to the ground, with high velocity. He closed his eye, and they landed with a thud. He woke up, his vision blurry. Soon, his vision stabilized. The ork was making its way to The Holy Will. Libert stood up, limped towards the power sword. They were both close, but the greenskin picked the sword up. Without the knowledge of using a power sword, the ork struck a vertical blow to Libert's shoulder guard with the plain iron blade. It went through the armor with its sharp edges, but did not cut Libert's arm off. The ork let go of the blade, and Libert grabbed its hilt and pulled the power sword out. Libert powered up The Holy Will. The ork stared at him in terror, but Libert threw a horizontal swing, cutting the beast's head off. He picked up the head, as a trophy, he tied it to his backpack, then fell unconscious. 


	10. Chapter 10

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter10: The Genocide

Libert woke up, dazed. It was dawn now. He picked himself up, and spared a last gaze at the dead ork. He checked his map, and walked into the plain, rocky floor, his armor covered in dust and sand. He saw the warboss' axe plunged deep into the sand several metres from him. He pulled it up from the ground, and used it as a walking stick. Pain had filled his body with agony and extreme urge to just collaspe down there forever, but he forced it back inside. He looked at his armor. They were broken and severely damaged all over. He started to notice that the weather had changed. The cloud had covered the sky, as there was a bright light slipping through the clouds with extremely high velocity. The glowing light went through the clouds, then into the ground a few miles away from his position. There was a great quake, and a blinding light that Libert had to partly cover his eyes. He was knocked over by the strong shockwave. After a few minutes, he got up, and realized what it was. It was a cyclonic missile.

At the command center of The Great Javelin, the flagship of the Silver Talons, Rovelus, the ship admiral was talking through the commlink with the fleet admiral of the inquisition fleet. " You can not do this! This is inhuman! Our chaplain is still in that hellhole! I demand a halt of the bombardment at once!" yelled Rovelus.

" I fear that we cannot do that. The bombardment had been assigned. I cannot stop this, admiral." Replied the fleet admiral in a calm voice.

"You're the fleet admiral! If anybody is to stop this madness, it is you!"

"Do not worry. The honorable chaplain will be remembered as one of the emperror's finest."

"Heresy! It would be more sensible rescuing him first!"

"Do you dare accuse a member of the holy inquisition of heresy, admiral? Besides, this planet is filled with population of xenos. We cannot let them spread further."

"Damn! I cannot accept this! Stop the bombardment now!"

"You have to accept the truth, admiral. I do not wish to tell you how we can't stop the bombardment anymore."

"Fine, fleet admiral. If you can't stop it, then don't. I will go into that hellhole myself."

"No, admiral. You are not allowed to do that."

"I will descent as soon as possible, fleet admiral."

"In my authority of command, I do not allow this, admiral!"

"You cannot change my mind, fleet admiral."

"Admiral! I hereby exclude you from this assult. Return to your base of operations now. You are dismissed from this operation. Continue, and you'll be stripped off your ranks and..."

Rovelus fired a few shots at the signal reciever. "Did anyone hear that?" The admiral asked the ship's crew in the room.

"No, sir!" Answered every marines with pride.

"Get our best men, and a thunderhawk. I'm getting the chaplain out of there."

"Affirmative." Answered a techmarine in a still voice.

After a period of time, Rovelus stepped into a thunderhawk, with a squad of six terminators accompanying him. "Honour the dead, fight for the living." Said Rovelus as his squad echoed it. Soon, the thunderhawk departed from the Great Javelin, into the atmosphere of the planet being killed little by little. The thunderhawk went through the clouds, its cannons blasting orks on the ground mercilessly. The orks gazed up in surprise, before being blown apart by the thunderhawk's rocket. The thunderhawk moved over hordes of greenskins, blasting them into shreds. It moved so quickly that the xenos did not realized what had killed them before large shells were nailed into them. The thunderhawk hovered above thr ground, guns blazing, until it detecting a heat signal flying towards it. It was a rocket. The skilled pilot went into an evasive manuvere, dodging the rocket, but a second rocket came and blasted the hull of the thunderhawk.

The thunderhawk was losing altitude and spinning rapidly, every single person grabbed onto something before it crashed with a great impact. Rovelus got up, dazed, and saw a terminator dead on the floor. Two terminators were peeking out of the blown up wall of the thunderhawk, blasting and burning xenos with their assult cannons and flamers. Three more terminators were still getting up. Rovelus rushed across to the cockpit, and saw the pilot, strapped to the seat, neck broken because of the impact. Rovelus picked up his bolter, and fired at the greenskins, which were charging mindlessly towards the thunderhawk. Rovelus took the assult cannon off the dead terminator's arm, then carried it in his both arms, then started unleashing hail of bullets at the horde of xenos, supporting his battle-brothers. 


	11. Chapter 11

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Entrance

Libert couldn't bear the pain anymore, both physical and mental. He couldn't believe that his brothers would abandon him and blow him up with the xenos. More cyclonic missiles was launched, and soon, the planet would be wiped out. Libert ran towards the extraction point, struck by pain every step he ran. After a moment, he saw a figure of a large, wierd building. He moved in to look closer, and was surprised of what he saw. A webway gate. The eldars were pouring out from it. Why, he wondered, would the eldar move into a planet being destroyed instead of retreating?

Libert, with his sword drawn, charged in, but stopped. He knew that in this condition, he would be in no shape for fighting. Suddenly, he felt something at his back. He turned around, and dodged a flying razor blades. It was warp spiders. Libert drew his sword, charged towards one of them, but when he strikes, the eldar warped to his back, trying to stab him with its blades. Libert ducked turned around, and did a rising swing, killing the eldar. He picked up its shuriken pistol, and fired it at another warp spider, hitting its throat with the sharp blades, blood spraying.

The other warp spiders charged in, dodging shots, then one warped to his back, grabbing him at his arms, and another charged in for the kill. Libert kicked the charging xeno with his heavily armored left foot, breaking its neck. He threw the eldar that was grabbing him over his shoulders, and onto the sandy ground, and stomped on it, breaking its ribcage before allowing it to warp somewhere. Suddenly, he felt a strong mental force in the sky, he did a dodge-roll to the left, and looked at his assailant. It was a warlock. The warlock leapt at him, and Libert dodged. Libert did a horizontal swing, but the eldar ducked, then did a sweep kick, knocking him to the ground, then got its sword up, ready to stab Libert's chest. When the xeno stabbed down, Libert held its sword with all his might, stopping its centimetres before touching him.

To be Continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter11: The rushing force

Libert kicked the warlock away. The warlock did a summersault, slinging himself back upright. The warlock pulled his shuriken gun and fired a round towards Libert's face. Libert moved to the left, then reached for his holster, but he had no more guns. He leapt up high, trying to finish the warlock in a single blow, but the warlock aimed its gun and shot a round into Libert's chest. He fell to the floor, but the blades hadn't pierced his armor. When he tried to pick himself up, the warlock, glaring straight at him, rushed in with inhuman speed and stomped Libert's stomach, preventing him from getting up. The xeno lowered its pistol to Libert's face.

Rovelus reloaded his assult cannon, then unleashed rain of bullets into the orks. They had killed hundreds, perhaps thousands, but the xenos never stopped coming. It was like a wave of tyranids, but made of greenskins. The orks pressed further, that they are in the range of flamers. The terminators with heavy flamers burned the orks down with fury, killing hundreds by seconds. Time was running out, Rovelus thought, and yet they were still sitting ducks instead of helping the chaplain. "Hold this position! Do not let any of those xeno scums move through!"

"Yes sir!" Answered the terminators.

Rovelus swiftly moved into the cockpit again, giving a last glance of the poor pilot. Rovelus picked up the comm radio and turned it on. "This is Admiral Rovelus speaking to the Great Javelin command center."

"Yes, admiral?" Replied a techmarine.

"We're being outnumbered by the greenskins! They're closing in rapidly! We wouldn't be able to stand here for long! Get another squad in the Firehawk and launch immediately!"

"Affirmative."

Rovelus moved back to the main hull, then started firing. Suddenly, the wall at his back blew up. Another large hole was made at the hull at their flanks. Two terminators moved to the new hole, firing at the orks outside. They were surrounded. Without the power of all the marines combined, the orks closed in at melee range. The terminators' power fists crackled and punched xenos away. Rovelus picked up a power axe from the weapon box, then chopped an ork's head off. Rovelus threw a krak grenade into the ranks of greenskins, killing a large number of them. He picked up another power axe from the weapon box, then unleashed series of slashes upon the xenos. Rovelus sensed an intense force from a few miles away. He jammed a power axe in the wall and pulled out his binoculars. What he saw was the warboss of the orks.

Libert saw a chainsword going through the warlock. The warlock dropped his shuriken gun to the floor, and fell dead. Libert looked up onto the sky, and saw a terminator. "Chaplain Libert! Are you alright!?"

"Yes, but far from well. Who are you?" replied Libert as the terminator offered a hand, and Libert took the terminator's hand, and was pulled up.

"I'm Bawn, came down here with you in the drop pod sir."

"Impossible. My squad was all dead. I witnessed it."

"I was hit by an artilery shell sir, and this armor held me onto life, but it was severely dammaged and I was unconscious."

"What happened?"

"When I woke up, the xenos were gone. I got up, and I still have the squad location transmitter online. I was surprised, when I looked at the map, and one of our squad marker was moving. I followed it, and I found you, here, near death."

"I have an extraction point, brother. If you want to live, follow me."

"Understood, sir." 


	13. Chapter 13

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter13: No More Time

Libert and Bawn walked in a semi-crouched position, keeping eyes on their surrounding, scanning all corners quickly. More cyclonic missiles had hit the ground, causing constant quakes, some small, and some large, but the quakes were drastically hindering their speed. After a while, Bawl saw the eldar troopers moving into some caves.

"Libert, why would the xenos don't escape while this planet is at the brink of destruction?" asked Bawl.

" I don't know so, but the reason must be so important that they would risk their lives. I reckon we check it out." replied Libert.

The marines waited for an eldar squad to pass by. Libert drew the shuriken gun he picked up and fired it at an eldar. Bawl charged in and picked up two of them, then crashed them into each other, crushing their skulls. Libert rushed in from the back, ceasing the last xeno by its throat, pounding it to the ground with great force.

"Why are you not escaping, Xeno?" Liber spoke, then aimed his shuriken gun point blank at the eldar warrior's forehead.

"Do you expect me to tell you, human?" The xeno replied with a still voice, but Libert noticed a slight fear in its voice. Libert gripped tighter.

"Yes, alien, I expect you to do so."

"You are a fool, human. I will..."

Libert hit the eldar warriror's face with his gun.

" Tell me. Now. I do not have excess time and pacience."

"Alright! Alright! We are here to retrive an ancient relic!"

Libert pulled the trigger.

"Bawl, we would not need to interfere with them. They would not have enough time to leave this planet. They may get the relic, but I doubt that they would make it out alive." Libert said to Bawl.

"Understood." Bawl replied, with a nod.

Libert knew that the eldar will get the relic, and would make it out alive, but if they intervene, all would be dead.

Rovelus, his power axe in his left hand held up high, cut an ork's arm off, then slashed it in half with the power axe in his right hand. He looked back, and saw terminators crushing greenskins with their power fists, electricity crackling. The warboss should be near now, he thought, but he did not continue thinking as an ork leapt at him, its axe descending upon his head. Rovelus blocked the blow with the power axe in his left hand, then dug the axe in his right hand into the ork's face, then pulled it out. He threw the axe on his left hand into the rank of the greenskins, hitting one of them in the chest. And jammed the axe in his right hand into the wall of the thunderhawk. He opened the weapons box, and pulled out a power spear (like a grey knight's) then slashed the greenskins, decapping three of them in a sweep.

At the back of the rushing xenos, he saw greenskins flying away with ease. The chaplain had arrived. Soon the chaplain charged through the ranks of orks, then moved to the front. Rovelus realized that it was not the chaplain. It was the warboss.

Writer's note: Sorry for such a short chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14

40k: Last Man Standing

Chapter 14: Still standing

Libert and Bawn walked until they reached the end of a cliff. It wasn't a very tall cliff, but what they saw over it was incredible. A sea of green, made by xenos, surrounding something in a colour of dull silver. Bawn pulled out his binoculars, and looked through it.

"Holy Emperror!..." Bawn exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Libert.

Bawn did not reply, but answered by handing over his binoculars to Libert. Libert looked through the binoculars, and his mouth slowly opened.

"This isn't good." Said Libert.

"Yes.... it's really not good." confirmed Bawn

They looked at the downed thunderhawk, a few marines guarding it against an endless mass of ork, enough to cover the ground below them in a radius of kilometres squeezed together, all charging in, stomped over the orks infront of them, making for the thunderhawk, to claim the prize, which were the head of the space marines.

"We have to move. Now!" Ordered Libert.

Bawn raised his chainsword, and cried ferociously that it caught the attention of most of the orks. Libert ran through ork, tackling some and slashing some, even punching some or kicking some to get them out of the way. Bawn ran after Libert, punching and kicking his way through as his chainsword was knocked away by a nob. Libert took his elbow up, and charged through greenskins, sending them flying as Bawn followed closely (like drafting). An ork raised its axe, and Libert charged through it, breaking its bones, and its axe jammed in Libert's armor at his elbow, barely digging into it. Libert pulled the axe out, and handed it over to Bawn. Bawn took it from his hand, and slashing around madly, killing orks who dare to approach.

Rovelus saw the chaplain and a terminator charging in, before turning back to see the warboss slashing another of his terminators in half with a steel, large two, sided axe. Another terminator jumped on the back of the warboss, sending it to its knees. The terminator raised his power fist, electricity crackling. The warboss grabbed the terminator, and threw him on the floor before he had a chance to pummel the ork's head, then stabbing the sharp end of the axe into the terminator's throat, blood spraying. Rovelus charged towards the warboss, then it did a horizontal swing to cut Rovelus' head off, but Rovelus rolled towards the warboss, dodging the blow, then thursted his spear at the warboss' face. The warboss caught the spear with its artificial limb, which was a claw, inches from its face. It twisted the spear, and Rovelus was threw to the side, hitting a wall along with the spear. The warboss held his axe up high, then did a vertical slash. Rovelus blocked the axe with the middle of his spear, sending them into a deadlock.

Suddenly, Bawn jumped in with his axe, and jammed it into the warboss' back. The warboss howled in pain, as it turned around with a swipe by its claw, but Bawn ducked to avoid it. Bawn punched at the warboss, but his fist didn't reach the warboss. The warboss, with a longer arm, threw a punch with its claw, trying to impale Bawn. Libert charged in and cut the ork's claw off. The warboss punched Bawn anyways, but it only did send him flying.

Rovelus heard a crackle in the radio, then a missile flew towards the green tide, blowing it apart with an incendiary explosion. It was the firehawk. Its cannons were roaring, shooting bullets into the ranks of orks, cutting them down quickly, then the firehawk landed. The hatch opened and a few marines came out, including an apothecary, guns blazing. The warboss grabbed Libert, and threw him at the firehawk's hull. Libert flew into the thunderhawk's hull. Rovelus was unconscious, and the apothecary dragged him into the firehawk. Libert rolled to the back of the thunderhawk, dodging the warboss' charge. The warboss stopped its charge in time before it ran into the firehawk. The warboss walked up to Libert, then Libert raised The Holy Will up, but the warboss kicked him, sending him sliding through the sand a few metres back.

The warboss walked in with a grin, and held his axe up high. Libert saw Bawn charging at the warboss, and Libert noticed that the warboss had foreseen his charge already.

"No!" Exclaimed Libert.

It was too late. The warboss turned around, then stabbed his axe into Bawn's chest, then threw him to the ground. Bawn had bought him some time, and he wasn't about to waste it.

"Fire up the engines!" Shouted Libert through the comm.

"Roger." Answer the pilot.

Libert kicked the warboss at the back, sending him staggering away. The warboss turned back grunting at Libert, preparing to charge.

"Firing up the engines." Said the pilot through the comm.

The warboss heard it, and looked to its right side, and noticed that it had been standing at the back to the thursters. Suddenly, intensely hot flames raged out of the thursters, swallowing the warboss, engulfing it with bright red light. The warboss screamed in agony as it was being burned. Soon, the engines were stabilized and the flames stopped far from the warboss, or what remains of it. What Libert saw was a large, black body, with blood all over it. With the las of its strength, it limped towards Libert. It held its melted axe like a spear, as Libert got up and drew his shuriken gun, and pulled the trigger. The blade dug into the warboss' head, and it fell backwards, then onto the ground, not moving. The apothecary picked up Bawn's body.

"He'll serve the emperror again, brother chaplain." Said the apothecary.

"I know." replied Libert, with a still voice.

As Libert ran to the firehawk, after the apothecary ran into the firehawk, he heard an ork crying. He turned around, and saw an ork with a bolter pistol, aimed at the apothecary. Libert drew his shuriken gun, and fired at the ork, the blade digging into its head, but the ork was faster. He felt impact at his stomach, and the explosive round went into his stomach. Libert blacked out as the round exploded.

Libert woke up in an apothecarion, an apothecary standing beside him.

"So you're awake, brother chaplain." said the apothecary.

"What happened?" Asked Libert.

"We lifted off with the firehawk just before the bombardment was complete, the planet now is a barren rock."

"What about Bawn?"

"The terminator? We're currently putting him into a dreadnaught. Anyways, you just woke up in time."

"For what?"

"It's a surprise, brother chaplain, I mean commander."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is you're going to leave you skull helmet behind, because you're getting promoted to be the chapter commander. Don't you remember? We didn't have a chapter commander since commander Pollock's death in a tyranid attack."

"Well, get me my new armor then, apothecary..."

"Russ sir."

"Named after a primach huh? Russ?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I better get goint then."

THE END...

P.S. Thank you for reading! There will be more about Libert after Last Man Standing, but I'll take a rest for now. Libert will be back!

The next story about Libert name would be.... Legacy of The Silver Talons. 


End file.
